


Once Upon A Text

by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: henry tries swearing a lot and his moms catch him, silly group chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: teenauthor has added YourLordAndSavior, QueenBitch, WitchBitch, Wolfy, Ilovedogs, Sherwood'sMostHandsome, Bookworm, DarkOne, NoGreatShakes, HonorAboveAll, BearsAreEVIL, captainjones, optimisticone and shepard to the chat.teenauthor: i brought you all here for group chats and memes.Bookworm changed DarkOne's name to DankOne.DankOne has left the chat.teenauthor added DankOne to the chat.teenauthor: WHAT THE HELL GRANDPAQueenBitch: H E N R YYourLordAndSavior: Watch ur fucking language kiddo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> teenauthor- Henry  
>  YourLordAndSavior-Emma   
>  QueenBitch- Regina   
>  WitchBitch-Zelena  
>  Wolfy- Red  
> Ilovedogs- Dorothy  
> Sherwood'sMostHandsome- Robin Hood  
> Bookworm-Belle  
> DarkOne-Rumplestiltskin  
>  NoGreatShakes- Violet  
>  HonorAboveAll-Mulan  
>  BearsAreEVIL-Merida  
>  captainjones- killian  
>  optimisticone-Snow White  
> shepard- David

_teenauthor has added YourLordAndSavior, QueenBitch, WitchBitch, Wolfy, Ilovedogs, Sherwood'sMostHandsome, Bookworm, DarkOne, NoGreatShakes, HonorAboveAll, BearsAreEVIL, captainjones, optimisticone and shepard to the chat._  
  
 **teenauthor:** i brought you all here for group chats and memes.  
  
 _Bookworm changed DarkOne's name to DankOne._  
  
 _DankOne has left the chat._  
  
 _teenauthor added DankOne to the chat._  
  
 **teenauthor:** WHAT THE HELL GRANDPA  
  
 **QueenBitch** : H E N R Y  
  
 **YourLordAndSavior:** Watch ur fucking language kiddo

 **DankOne:** How do you change nicknames?? This is frustrating.

 **Bookworm:** Oh, sorry.

_Bookworm changed DankOne's name to LiarLiar_

**teenauthor:** lmao gramma is savage

_Bookworm changed their name to SavageBookworm_

**LiarLiar:** Belle this isn't funny

 **SavageBookworm:** alright, fine.

_SavageBookworm changed LiarLiar's name to DarkOne._

_DarkOne has left the chat.  
_

_teenauthor added DarkOne to the chat.  
_

**teenauthor:** FUCK YOU

 **QueenBitch:** HENRY WHY

 **captainjones:** better run!!!

 **captainjones:** i'm serious henry emma is coming for you

 **teenauthor:** oH MY GOD IM LEAVING

_teenauthor has left the chat_

_DarkOne added teenauthor to the chat_

**teenauthor:** GRANDPA LET ME LIVE

 **NoGreatShakes:** HENRY COME FIND ME I'LL PROTECT YOU

 **teenauthor:** This is why I love Violet, everyone

 **queenbitch:** WHAT?  
 **teenauthor:** um

 **teenauthor:** what were we talking about again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teenauthor: MOTHERFUCKING ALGEBRA IS THE BANE OF MY SHITTY EXISTENCE FUCK THIS
> 
> shepard: i would help you but i don't know algebra i was in a coma for 28 out of the 31 years we've been here so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_**** _

_ _

**teenauthor:** MOTHERFUCKING ALGEBRA IS THE BANE OF MY SHITTY EXISTENCE FUCK THIS

 **shepard:** i would help you but i don't know algebra, i was in a coma for 28 out of the 31 years we've been here so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **optimisticone:** LANGUAGE

 **teenauthor:** My moms aren't here ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **queenbitch:** lmao you really thought that?

 **yourlordandsavior:** listen kid, sometimes you have to do things you despise.

 **optimisticone:** emma don't turn this into a life lesson

 **yourlordandsavior:** i thought that was the mom thing to do, mom?

 **optimisticone:** not with ALGEBRA though

 **optimisticone:** henry come over i have some cookies ready and i can help you out

 **teenauthor:** YESSSS GRANDMA'S ARE THE BEST ITS OFFICIAL

_queenbitch has changed the chat name to "Betrayed by my son"_

**teenauthor:** sorry mom but she has cookies and she's a good teacher

_teenauthor changed optimisticone's name to #1Teacher_

_6:09 pm_

**savagebookworm:** someone should bring me a double cheeseburger and fries from granny's, the baby really wants grease

 **darkone:** :)

 **savagebookworm:** not rumple though

 **darkone:** :(

 **witchbitch:** i understand pregnancy cravings, i have your back

 **witchbitch:** and rumplestiltskin, please never do the smiley face again

 **witchbitch:** it makes me feel like you're about to commit mass murder

 **darkone:** how do you know i'm not about to?

 **yourlordandsavior:** MY SAVIOR SENSES ARE TINGLING

 **darkone:** this is a completely undeserved attack.

_darkone has left the chat._

_witchbitch has added darkone to the chat._

**witchbitch:** not on my fucking watch

 **#1Teacher:** Language!!

 **witchbitch:** my nephew isn't allowed to curse so i'm doing it for him

 **queenbitch:** i just realized our chat names match

 **witchbitch:** i did it on purpose

 **queenbitch:** i have the best sister everyone else go home

 **witchbitch:** does anyone else even have a sister??

 **#1Teacher:** Neil does!!!

 **witchbitch:** i mean of the adults not the babies

 **witchbitch:** otherwise i'd say roland and baby robin are second place for siblings.

 **Sherwood'sMostHandsome:** that reminds me, it's my turn to see the baby, where is she?

 **witchbitch:** she's with her cousin

 **teenauthor:** i'll bring her to you, Robin, she was having tummy time with baby Neil.

_3:35 am_

**teenauthor:** I'M THIRTEEN YEARS OLDER THAN MY UNCLE THATS KIND OF WEIRD  
 **teenauthor:** I DON'T LIKE IT

 **queenbitch:** henry why are you awake

 **yourlordandsavior:** henry i love you and all but its three in the morning go the fuck to sleep

_teenauthor has changed the chat name to "r00d"._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> queenbitch: i'VE BEEN LIED TO  
> witchbitch: shit you found out i did take your lipstick?? its a nice shade  
> queenbitch: no  
> queenbitch: well yes, but thats not what i was talking about  
> queenbitch: HENRY IS ON A DATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teenauthor- Henry  
> YourLordAndSavior-Emma  
> QueenBitch- Regina  
> WitchBitch-Zelena  
> Wolfy- Red  
> Ilovedogs- Dorothy  
> Sherwood'sMostHandsome- Robin Hood  
> Bookworm-Belle  
> DarkOne-Rumplestiltskin  
> NoGreatShakes- Violet  
> HonorAboveAll-Mulan  
> BearsAreEVIL-Merida  
> captainjones- killian  
> optimisticone-Snow White  
> shepard- David

**queenbitch** : i'VE BEEN LIED TO

  
 **witchbitch** : shit you found out i did take your lipstick?? its a nice shade

  
 **queenbitch** : no

 **queenbitch:** well yes, but thats not what i was talking about

 **queenbitch:** HENRY IS ON A DATE

 **yourlordandsavior:** are you spying on our son??

 **yourlordandsavior:** wAIT WHAT HE IS WHERE ARE YOU

 **queenbitch:** hE TOOK VIOLET TO A PICNIC WE'RE IN THE LOCAL PARK

 **queenbitch:** WUAIHUEYWGUYHEWUI EMMA WHAT THE FUCK

 **yourlordandsavior:** I HAD TO SEE IT OK

 **#1Teacher:** Guys... its not cool to spy on henry

 **yourlordandsavior:** I bet you spied on Killian and I so lET ME HAVE THIS

 **shepard:** they're on a date?? can i have updates??

 **queenbitch:** hE HAS A WHOLE PICNIC SET UP

 **yourlordandsavior:** its adorable i want to cry

 **queenbitch:** its okay emma i do too

 **yourlordandsavior:** btw what should we do about henry lying to us

 **shepard:** have a long talk on honesty with him?

 **#1Teacher:** rt

 **queenbitch:** lol nah

 **queenbitch:** his ass is getting grounded

 **yourlordandsavior:** rt

 **captainjones:** rt

 **sherwoodsmosthandsome:** rt

 **witchbitch:** rt

 **darkone:** what the fuck is going on


End file.
